In an attempt to prevent theft of motor vehicles, the steering wheel shaft is locked preventing rotational movement. Locking devices for locking the steering wheel shaft are actuated upon turning off the ignition via the automobile key.
An example of one such steering wheel lock assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,168, issued to Kramer. A steering column lock inhibitor is applied to a key actuator lock which prevents the steering wheel from moving from its unlocked condition. The inhibitor has an integral lever extending to a finger rest in order that an operator manually depresses the lever which enables the ignition key to be turned counter clockwise to the ignition-off steering wheel lock position. The locking member is spring actuated so that if it is not aligned with a hole in the steering column, once the steering wheel is rotated, the steering wheel will lock.
Other examples of steering wheel lock assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,748, issued to Watanuki et al which discloses a key actuated or keyless electromechanical steering lock device. A "back-up" means holds a locking bar in the steering shaft unlocking condition when the ignition key is turned to its on position with the motor running. U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,460, issued to Takechi et al discloses a keyless or electronic code entry system which provides unlocking of the steering column. The specific locking device is not disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,737, in the name of the inventor of the subject application, discloses a steering mechanism locking device which is remotely actuatable. The device acts on the steering mechanism from the power steering mechanism which acts on the wheels themselves. The problem with this type of device is that each vehicle includes a different configuration of the steering mechanism, therefore, the device needs to be adapted and redesigned for each type of vehicle.
Other problems with these devices are that a thief may tamper the device and actuate the lock to the unlocked position. There may be a force on the ignition key if the steering shaft is torqued by the vehicle wheels. There is no protective latch to ensure against locking of the steering wheel shaft when in an unlocked condition and which will automatically move out of engagement absent manual intervention.